


Always (Zawsze)

by Suzuno



Series: From English to Polish [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alec, Bottom Magnus Bane, Chef Alec Lightwood, Club Owner Magnus Bane, Falling In Love, First Meetings, First Time, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Phone Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Supportive Alec Lightwood, Supportive Magnus Bane, Top Alec Lightwood, Top Magnus Bane
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuno/pseuds/Suzuno
Summary: Alec wiele przeszedł i minęło sporo czasu, odkąd czuł się swobodnie wśród ludzi spoza rodziny. Aż do spotkania Magnus’a Bane’a. Wspólnie leczą swoje rany i uświadamiają sobie, że są dla siebie stworzeni. Na nowo uczą się jak nawigować w związku, jednocześnie odkrywając przed sobą bolesną przeszłość.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: From English to Polish [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599346
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Always (Zawsze)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplepleasures101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplepleasures101/gifts).
  * A translation of [Always.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360681) by [simplepleasures101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplepleasures101/pseuds/simplepleasures101). 



> I promised once to my friend and beta I'm going to translate her story, here we are :)  
> Thank you for your hard work sweetie <3
> 
> Jest to tłumaczenie opowiadania mojej przyjaciółki.  
> Jeśli spodobało Ci się to, co czytasz wejdź na jej opowiadanie
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360681/chapters/40849013
> 
> I zostaw Kudo oraz subskrypcję!

Alec wiedział, że będzie tego żałował. Od czasu tamtego zdarzenia nie czuł się komfortowo w zatłoczonych miejscach, zwłaszcza gdy przez alkohol w ludziach często zanikała samokontrola. Mimo wszystko wiedział, że nie uda mu się dziś tego uniknąć. W końcu były urodziny Izzy, która od tygodni błagała go, by wspólnie świętowali je w Pandemonium. Po wielu szczenięcych spojrzeniach uległ wiedząc, że nie jest w stanie jej odmówić.

Spoglądając na swoją monochromatyczną garderobę nie miał pojęcia co na siebie włożyć. Może powinien skorzystać z propozycji wyjścia z Izzy na zakupy? Oczywiście Alec preferował kolor czarny, tylko jego fartuchy szefa kuchni były zwykle białe. Po dłuższej chwili wybrał granatową koszulę z długimi rękawami i postanowił zacząć się szykować. Jedyną dzisiejszą prośbą Izzy -oprócz przekraczania jego własnych granic i błagania by poszedł do klubu- było to, żeby nie ubierał się na czarno. Gdy był już gotowy, wyszedł pośpiesznie z domu, by spotkać się z innymi przed wejściem do Pandemonium.

Po przybyciu na miejsce bez trudu dostrzegł czerwoną sukienkę Izzy oraz głośny śmiech Jace'a. Izzy zauważyła go pierwsza.

“Hej, spójrz na siebie starszy bracie. Chociaż raz ubrany jak należy.”

"Cóż. Bycie szefem kuchni nie wymaga ode mnie strojenia się. Wszystko i tak jest zakryte pod fartuchem.”

“Wyglądasz świetnie,” pochwaliła go, posyłając mu promienny uśmiech.

“Dzięki Izzy,” odpowiedział, również się uśmiechając.

“Nawet jeśli włożyłeś rzecz najbardziej zbliżoną do czerni, jaką udało ci się znaleźć,” mruknęła.

“Hej!” zawołał, “niebieski to zupełnie inny kolor!” 

Im bliżej podchodzili do ochroniarza sprawdzającego dowody, tym głośniejsza stawała się muzyka. Alec poczuł, że znów zaczyna się stresować. Powtarzał sobie, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Było jeszcze wcześnie, więc nie było zbyt wielkiego tłumu. Musiał jedynie dotrzeć do stolika i pozostać przy nim przez resztę nocy pod pretekstem pilnowania rzeczy.

Gdy weszli do środka, szybko znaleźli swoich przyjaciół, Simona i Clary, którzy już siedzieli przy stoliku dla VIP-ów ze swoimi drinkami.

“Hej, Si!” zawołała Izzy przekrzykując muzykę podchodząc by go przytulić. “Stolik dla VIP-ów, hmm?”

“Hej, Izzy,” odpowiedział rumieniąc się, “Cóż, powiedziałem im, że masz dzisiaj urodziny, więc dostaliśmy _upgrade_.”

“Dziękuję skarbie,” powiedziała cmokając go w policzek.

"W porządku. Pójdę zamówić wam drinki. Jace, Alec. Piwo czy whisky? Iz kosmo?

Izzy tylko się uśmiechnęła, Jace poprosił o piwo, Alec whisky.

***

Magnus siedział przy swoim VIP-owskim stoliku, który był odseparowany od reszty na tyle klubu. Oczywiście widział Isabelle z Simonem, wyglądającą jak zwykle wspaniale, czym przyciągała uwagę tak wielu wokół niej. Jace i Clary również byli stałymi bywalcami. Wydawało się, że są dziś w optymistycznym nastroju. Jego oczy zwróciły się na resztę grupy jednak całkowicie oczarowała go osoba, której nigdy wcześniej z nimi nie widział. Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna z uśmiechem, który można było opisać tylko jako zniewalający. Kim on był? Przyjacielem? Prawdopodobnie bratem? Wydawało się, że dostrzegał pewne pokrewieństwo między nim i Isabelle. Mężczyzna nagle odrzucił głowę do tyłu i zaśmiał się głośno z czegoś, co powiedział Jace, a Magnus wiedział, że musi znaleźć sposób, aby jeszcze tej nocy z nim porozmawiać.

Gdy reszta jego grupy ruszyła na parkiet, Magnus zobaczył, jak jego postać wyraźnie się odpręża popijając whisky. Magnus natychmiast wezwał kelnera i kazał mu przynieść nieznajomemu następną kolejkę. Gdy przyniesiono mu drinka, zobaczył, jak prostuje się z szeroko otwartymi oczami, zaskoczony, że ktoś postawił mu alkohol. Dlaczego był zaskoczony? Z pewnością ludzie przez cały czas kupują mu drinki. Kiedy kelner gestem wskazał na Magnus’a, jego wzrok natychmiast podążył w tym kierunku, przyglądając się mu uważnie. Magnus nie był pewny jak mężczyzna zareaguje, więc był mile zaskoczony, gdy uśmiechnął się do niego, po czym skinął głową w podziękowaniu.

***

Alec upił łyk whisky postawionej mu przez tego oszałamiająco wyglądającego azjatę. Mężczyzna miał na sobie czerwoną koszulę, rozpiętą prawie do pępka, odsłaniającą opaloną pierś na której spoczywało kilka naszyjników. Jego oczy z daleka połyskiwały złotem, co mógł zawdzięczać tylko ekstrawaganckiemu makijażowi. Krótko mówiąc, był imponująco piękny. Jednak Alec był przerażony. Minęło dużo czasu, odkąd udało mu się zbliżyć do kogoś emocjonalnie i fizycznie, a po TYM pierwszym razie nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek będzie gotowy na intymność lub znalezienie kogoś, kto zaakceptuje i poradzi sobie z jego problemami. Na miłość boską, nawet nie był w stanie znieść dotyku osób spoza rodziny. No, oprócz Simon’a i Clary, ale i to zajęło mu około roku. Tęsknił za emocjonalną intymnością, którą zapewniał związek. Do tej pory nawet jeśli kogoś spotkał, to był dla tej osoby tylko ciężarem, kłopotem. Gdy docierało do nich w co się wpakowali, zazwyczaj uciekali. Szybko. Dlatego z tym skończył.

„Hej!” zawołał Jace, gdy wszyscy wrócili do stołu, wyrywając go z zamyślenia: „Zamówiłeś sobie drugiego, beze mnie!?”

„Cóż, musiałem jakoś zabić czas, kiedy wszyscy tańczyli” zadrwił.

„Jeśli już o tańcu mowa, Alec, to jest Raj, przyjaciel z pracy, o którym ci mówiłam!” powiedziała Izzy podekscytowana.

W tym momencie dobry nastrój Alec’a wyleciał przez okno. “Hej stary,” kiwnął w jego stronę głową nie mówiąc nic więcej. Wiedział, że zachowywał się niezręcznie, ale nie wiedział jak uniknąć tej sytuacji bez dodatkowych wyjaśnień. Po prostu nie mógł im powiedzieć, dlaczego nie chciał z nim tańczyć - nie znali całej historii. Kiedy po raz pierwszy spotkał Simon’a i Clary, wszyscy po prostu zakładali, że jest zwięzły i trudno dostępny, ponieważ ich nie zna lub, że chce sprawiać wrażenie przerażającego. Pozwolił im tak myśleć bo było mu to na rękę. 

Wokół niego toczyła się ożywiona rozmowa, podczas gdy on popijał w ciszy swojego drinka.

Kiedy z głośników poleciała “Hawana”, Izzy zapiszczała, co oznaczało, że znów będą tańczyć. Kiedy wstali, Raj spojrzał na niego, po czym zapytał: „Hej, chcesz zatańczyć?”

„Przepraszam stary. Nie tańczę” odpowiedział szybko Alec, mając nadzieję, że Izzy nie usłyszała jego odpowiedzi.

Płonne nadzieje. „Nie pozwól mu się oszukać! Alec jest fantastycznym tancerzem!”

Cholera Izzy. Wiedział, że teraz nie uda mu się wybrnąć z tej sytuacji, nie będąc niegrzecznym wobec jej współpracownika. Nie powinien był przychodzić.

Wstał, a Raj gestem mówiącym ‘Pan, przodem’ wskazał na parkiet. Alec wybrał otwartą przestrzeń najbliżej stołu z wystarczającą ilością miejsca, żeby nie musieli się dotykać.

Postawił na minimalizm, kołysząc się z nogi na nogę z rękoma przed sobą, jego ruchy były pozornie zrelaksowane. Tylko Alec wiedział, że jego pozycja miała pomóc mu zachować dystans, powstrzymując Raj’a od podejścia bliżej. Raj’owi to nie przeszkadzało. Zachował dystans uśmiechając się do Aleca, jednocześnie kopiując jego ruchy. Kiedy poleciało „Raise your glass” Pink, tłum oszalał, Alec również podskakiwał i śpiewał. Po tak długim czasie w końcu się dobrze bawił.

Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że piosenka przyciągnęła na parkiet więcej ludzi, co spowodowało, że po krótkiej chwili on i Raj stali bliżej siebie. Uświadomił to sobie, gdy nagle piosenka się skończyła. Zesztywniał. Próbował znaleźć jakąś wymówkę by wrócić do stolika, gdy piosenka zmieniła się na “Closer” zespołu Majik. Piosenka była wolniejsza, Raj zbliżył się do Aleca, unosząc ramiona, by go objąć. Zobaczył zbliżające się w jego kierunku ramiona i spanikował. Zamarł w miejscu niezdolny do ruchu. Jednak kiedy poczuł jak go dotykają drgnął.

Nie mógł oddychać. Czuł się przytłoczony, niemal uwięziony. Wyrwał się z uścisku i uciekł.

***

Magnus obserwował z jaką niechęcią ciemnowłosy mężczyzna poszedł zatańczyć z nową osobą, która dołączyła do ich grupy. Przyjaciel Izzy?. Magus chciał wiedzieć czy mężczyzna potrafił tańczyć. Na początku był trochę spięty, jednak gdy tylko się wciągnął, wiedział jak poruszać się w rytm muzyki, Magnus to doceniał. Może dlatego, że obserwował go tak uważnie, natychmiast zauważył zmianę. Nagłe napięcie. Panikę na przystojnej twarzy, zanim zadrżał i uciekł. Przyjaciel, z którym tańczył, nie zareagował - po prostu nawiązał kontakt wzrokowy z kimś innym, zanim się oddalił. Jego rodzina i przyjaciele też tego nie zauważyli. Magnus pomyślał, że może skierował się do stolika, jednak dostrzegł jak potykając się wyszedł bocznymi drzwiami do jego małego ogrodu. Nie myśląc wiele, wstał i ruszył za nim tak szybko, jak tylko mógł.


End file.
